Crip Alliance
http://www.imageurlhost.com/images/xbfek59q1aocn8f2zth.jpg The Crip Alliance is a African-American/Black gang alliance that started in Los Angeles, California in 1969. The founders of this Alliance are Raymond Lee Washington & Stanley "Tookie" Williams. There are several gangs under the Crip Alliance like the Rollins, Hoovers, Gangsters, Bloccs, Neighborhoods, Treys, Deuces, Mafias, Locstas, etc but their main gang is the Crips. Gangs under this alliance wear the color blue, however some gangs within the alliance wear secondary colors for example the Hoover Criminals wear the colors blue & orange. The Crip Allaiance war with gangs under the Blood Alliance such as the Bloods, Pirus, Brims, & Stones who wear the opposite color which is red. Crips are also enemies to the Surenos Alliance because of Surenos attacking African-Americans. The Surenos started a race war against the Crips after Mexican Mafia told the Surenos to attack black people on sight. This started racial tension between Blacks and Latinos. Crips have a truce with a Sureno gang called 18th Street because of their shared hatred for Bloods, Nortenos, MS-13, and other Sureno gangs. Crips are also enemies to the Nortenos, White Supremasicts Gangs, and the People Nation. Crips outside of California are allies to the Folk Nation to protect themselves from growing People Nation gangs like the Black P. Stones, Vice Lords, and Latin Kings. Crips closest allies are the Gangster Disciples, Black Guerilla Family, Zoe Pound, and the Asian Boyz. Crips can be found in almost every state in the U.S. and in other countries like Canada. Crips are NOT apart of the Folk Nation neither do they share any of their symbols or knowledge. They're are just allies to fight against the People Nation and Bloods. Crips Rank (These ranks don't determine leadership but just how long a member has been bangin) T.G. (Tiny Gangster) O.T.G (Original Tiny Gangster) ''' '''B.G. (Baby Gangster) O.B.G. (Original Baby Gangster) O.G. (Original Gangster) O.O.G. (Double O.G.) O.O.O.G. (Tripple O.G.) Main Gangs Rollins Neighborhoods Coasters Bloccs Watts Mafias Gangsters Hustlers Hoover Criminals CC Ridaz Deuces Trays Originals Raymonds Playboys Parks Locstas West Coast Crip Alliance Gangs (Compton Crips) *S/S Compton Crips *E/S Kelly Park Compton Crips *Nutty Blocc Compton Crips *Santana Blocc Compton Crips *Lantana Blocc Compton Crips *Tongan Crips *Sons Of Samoa Crips *Hamo Tribe Crips *Acacia Blocc Compton Crips *Anzac Grape Compton Crips *Atlantic Drive Compton Crips *Carver Park Compton Crips *Mona Park Compton Crips *Nestor Ave Compton Crips *Original Front Hood Compton Crips *Palmer Blocc Compton Crips *95 Compton Avenue Crips *Spook Town Compton Crips *Tragniew Park Compton Crips *Ward Lane Compton Crips *Mona Park Compton Crips *Carver Park Compton Crips (Long Beach Crips) *N/S Long Beach Sex Money Murder Crip *Long Beach Asian Boys Crip (Watts Crips) *E/S Baby Locs Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Roll Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Roc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Loc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Parolee Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S 95th Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Bandera Blocc 97 Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S 103 Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Dust Town Crip Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Dust Town Hoggs Grape Street Watts Crips *10 Deuce Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Tip Top Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Watts Bull Side Project Crips *E/S Watts Funny Side Falcons Project Crips *E/S Watts Island Side Project Crips *E/S Watts Pill Head Project Crips *102 Franklin Square Watts Crips *108 Front Street Watts Crips *118 Holmes Street Watts Crips *117 Street Watts Crips *117 Watts Crips *118 Holmes Watts Crips (Gardena Crips) *132 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *134 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *139 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *Gardena Pay Bacc Crips (Carson Crips) *Stevenson Village Carson Crips (Harbor City Crips) *Harbor City Crips (Rollin O's/Neighborhood Crips) *Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips *W/S 1300 Duncan Blocc Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official georgia Crips/Macon GA) *W/S 1500 Duncan Blocc Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official georgia Crips/Macon GA) *N/S Columbus Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official Columbus Ohio Crips) *Rollin 30's Harlem Neighborhood Crip *Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crip *Rollin 50's Neighbrohood Crip *Rollin 60's Neighbrohood Crip *Rollin 80s Neighborhood *Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips *Rollin 100's Neighborhood Crips *115 Neighborhood Crips *67 Neighborhood Crips *113 Original Blocc Crips *Original Hood Crips *1st Street East Coast Neighborhood Crips *59 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *6 Pacc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *6 Deuce East Coast Neighbor Hood Crips *66 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *68 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *69 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *76 East Coast Neighbrohood Crips *89 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *97 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *Q102 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *118 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *190 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *1200 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips (Gangster Crips) *Playboy Gangster Crips *Mansfield Gangster Crips *118 Gangster Crips *5 Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips *40 Avalon Gangster Crips *4 Deuce Gangster Crips *E/S 43 Gangster Crips *S/S 43 Gangster Crips *53 Avalon Gangster Crips *48 Gangster Crips *47 Gangster Crips *5 Tray Avalon Gangster Crips *110 Ten Line Gangster Crips *87 Gangster Crips *96 Gangster Crips *97 Gangster Crips *98 Gangster Crips *8 Deuce Gangster Crips *Baldwin Hills Gangster Crips *Marvin Gangster Crips *105 Gangster Crips *51 Trouble Gangster Crips *10 Deuce Budlong Gangster Crips *51 Trouble Gangster Crips *127 Harvard Gangster Crips *Rough Tough Somali Gangster Crips *W/S Original South Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Deep South Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Bacc West Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Far West Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Nutty North Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *N/S Short North Posse Gangster Crips(official Ohio Crips/Columbus OH) (Mafia Crips) *Beach Town Mafia Crips *Boulevard Mafia Crips *East Side Junior Mafia Crips *105 Fudge Town Mafia Crips *107 Fudge Town Mafia Crips *Macc Mafia Crips *98 Main Street Mafia Crips *99 Mafia Crips *99 Watts Mafia Crips *Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips *17 West Side Junior Mafia Crips *South Side Junior Mafia Crips (Hoover Criminals) *4 Tray Hoover Criminal *59 Hoover Criminal *74 Hoover Criminal *8 Tray Hoover Criminal *9 Deuce Hoover Criminal *94 Hoover Criminal *Every Day Hoover Criminal *24/7 Hoover Criminal *Bay Boyz Hoover Criminal *Raskals Hoover Criminal *107 Hoover Criminal *11 Deuce Hoover Criminal Crip Alliance Colors * Navy Blue * Royal Blue * Baby Blue * Black * Brown * Purple * Orange * Green * Blue with yellow.. Disses To Rivals Slobs(Bloods) Blobs(Bloods) Bloody Tampons(Bloods) Hepatitis B(Bloods) 2-11(BK/Blood Killer) Dead Red(Bloods) Black Piss Stones(Black P. Stone Bloods) Pebbles(Black P. Stone Bloods) Roaches(Tiny Raskals) Pussies(Pirus) Diru(Pirus) Rooster(Piru) Tank Tops(Tree Top Pirus) Elmo Street(Elm Street Pirus) Bed Sheets(Ku Klux Klan) Mr. Clean(Skin Heads) Pigs (Peoples/Police) Red Rats (Nortenos) Vagina Lovers (Vice Lords) Clowns (Latin Kings) Jokers (Latin Kings) Links * See Also * Blood Alliance * Westside Crips * East Side Crips Category:Gangs Category:Crips